User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Why does it say the pick is copy right? Why Iullim saying the pick you sent me is copy wright? (Berserker) Hello there! Hello there! I noticed that all the way back in October 2017 you left me two messages and some artwork(altough sadly the images aren't there anymore) in my Talk Page, and I am EXTREMLY sorry! I didn't realize you had posted in my talk page, and considering I went on a long hiatus I didn't saw them until today! I appreciate your interest for my Chapter though, and apologize again for the delay! I would love to see the artwork if you still have it. IosifTheGreat (talk) 20:28, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Don't worry! I apologize for bothering you and apologize again for the delay! I am sorry to hear that but I understand perfectly! I still thank you for the shown interest, and even though I didn't get to see the art work, I am sure it was glorious! Ave Imperator my friend IosifTheGreat (talk) 05:39, May 12, 2018 (UTC) They keep deleting the images you made for me. I can't understand it at all... Ordinators (talk) 00:20, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Deleted Images Hi Algrim. Sorry for leaving this a bit late but would you be able to reupload or send me the images that you made for my works (Tundranis and Knights Of The Forge) as they’ve been deleted after the changes to image rights. If you’ve deleted them, I would be able to use the original images but yours are quite good and add a nice touch of professionalism to the pages. Sincerely, 2ManyNids (talk) 20:42, June 2, 2018 (UTC)2ManyNids Ban You have been banned for repetitive breaking of rules and policies of 40k Fanon. In addition, you have quite clearly stated that you do not wish to be part of 40k Fanon's community or take any part in it, yet you continue to harass and cause drama here. Therefore I find it absolutely justifiable to ban you permanently from 40k Fanon and have done so since 02:23, 3 June 2018. I hope I will never have to deal with you again. --Remos talk 23:31, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Artwork request Hello Algrim, you recently edited my Chapter and set me strait, thank you, but I'm intrested in the offer you made about doing some artwork for my Chapter, I would love to have some done if you're still open to it! Glenbfmv1 (talk) 19:27, January 15, 2019 (UTC)Glenbfmv1 hey, where are my Zero Legion pics? Primarch11 12:03, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Greetings Algrim, I had posted a lot of additinal info on the Death Angels three days ago, yet it has been deleted, or I forgot to publish it.... who would I ask to see if my information was deleted? Thank you, the Emperor protects! Greetings Algrim, I updated the information on the Death Angels page two days ago and none of my information showed up, could it be that someone deleted my edits or is this a problem with my scribes? If it was a edit, where could I ask? Thank you, Emperor Protects! DeathReaperEye7 (talk) 16:24, November 16, 2019 (UTC)DeathAngelsChronicler Hey Ulgrim, could you or Imposter101 delete my Evil Eyez Article? I am still not done with it and still wont be done in a while, I am trying to work on Un Ei and the Death Angels right now and getting those squared away before I get banned for tardiness on editing. If that's good with you? Also could you edit/review my Un Ei da Crusha article for me, thanks. Thanks, DeathReaperEye7 (talk) 17:42, November 16, 2019 (UTC)DeathReaperEye7 Algrim- Thanks for the help, I added a bunch of stuff about thier affliction and reasons why they were low on man power in my edit two days ago which disapeered, I looked over the article and noticed a couple of plot holes. But yes if you feel like you are inspired to write something, write something, and I'll tell you if I like it or not. Same thing with art. Thank you for the help Algrim! Also how do you do those message bubbles, or at least how do you post somewhere else other than your Art board, I feel bad clogging it up with non-art related things. The Emperor protects! DeathReaperEye7 (talk) 18:06, November 16, 2019 (UTC)DeathReaperEye7